3 Days
by Greta.Theft
Summary: What Happens When Hiei Only Has 3 Days To Live? And Just When Things Were Getting Good For Him...R&R!ONE SHOT....A Little OOC.


_**Yes this is my first one shot!**_

**_It's based on a dream I had last night._**

_**Well it switched off of my friend Joe and Hiei.**_

_**Like one sec it was Joe and another it was Hiei.**_

_**But were just gonna stick wit hiei in this.**_

**_its not the best story ive made...but whatever_**

**_and this is very OCC_**

_**But any ways on with the story.**_

****

****

Hiei has been feeling very wrong lately. He knows something is about to go very wrong. And just when his life was starting to get really good. He had a great girl friend. No ugly ass demons have been attacking and every thing has been going all his way.

Well until now.

"Genkai is there any other way. Please tell me that there is." Hiei pleads. Witch this must very important because he never seems so desperate.

"Im very sorry Hiei…im afraid not." She said in an almost whisper tone.

"………."

So Hiei walks out with way to much stuff on his mind.

Yes something very bad is about to happen.

Hiei was somehow poisoned. No one knows how or who but it happened.

Genkai said that she did all she could do. She gave him 3 days to live…

_**Day one**_

"Damn it Yuskue! Cant I talk to you with out you looking at my boobs!" a blond girl yells at him.

"Ahhh! Okay okay just don't hit me again!" he yells and covers his head with his hands.

Just as she said that Hiei just happened to walk in and shoot death glares at Yuskue.

"Hey Hiei!" the girl squeaks.

"Becca can I talk to you for a sec."

"Uhhh yeah okay." She said.

So the 2 walk into the back porch.

"Okay sooo what's up?" she said

"Okay well I just wanted you to know how much I care and love you." He said taking her hand in his.

"Uh ok…hun is something wrong?" she said with a concerned face.

"uh-…no everything is fine." He said looking down.

"Hmmm whatever you say babe." She still looks worried but leaned in and kissed him lightly and he kissed her back.

For the rest of the night they sat outside talking and enjoying each others company.

_**Day 2**_

A sunny Saturday morning and Hiei has deiced to go see Kurama.

So he sprints in the trees and soon sees his house and in the window is Kurama and his plants.

"Hello fox." Hiei said sitting on his window sill.

"Hello Hiei." He said looking up at his friend with a smile.

"I need to tell you something." Hiei said looking out the window trying to avoid his friend's eyes.

"Hiei you know you can tell me-"

"Thanks." Hiei said cutting his friend off.

"Uhhh for…?"

"Every thing. Just thank you."

"Um. Well your welcome." Kurama said with a smile on his face.

_Hmmm...Somthings wrong. _Kurama thought.

About 15 minutes later the 2 boys walk over to meet the others at the mall.

"Hey guys. Can you please tell Kuwabara that he can't aptly for a job at Victories Secret?" Yuskue yells at the big orange haired oaf.

"Please not now…" Hiei sighed.

"Hey shut up shrimp!" The oaf yells.

"Hn. Make me."

"Come on now guys stop and Hiei come on and go with me shopping." His girl friend Becca said while dragging him off.

"Do you think id look good in that?" she said to him and looking in a window.

"Yes you would. But you would look better in that." He said and points to a bra and undieset in a window.

"Hiei!" she said and punched him in the arm and he smirks.

_**Day 3…**_

_I need to tell Yukina. _Hiei thought.

So he goes over to Botan's place (a/n—yes in here she has a house and Yukina lives with her) and when he gets there it is 5:30 and he goes up to the door and knocks on it.

_I feel like an idiot…_

Botan opens the door with her usual peppiness.

"Hello Hiei! What brings you here?" she asks leaning on the door.

"I need to talk to Yukina now." He said.

"Oh well she's in the kitchen!"

"Okay."

So he walks to the kitchen and sees her at the table.

"Hi Hiei." She said quietly.

"Um…I need to tell you something." He said looking nervous.

"Okay then." She smiled.

"Well I know who your brother is and where he is."

"You do?"

"Yes…"

"Oh please tell me please!" she said with tears in her eyes getting up from her spot.

So he goes over and hugs her tight and whispered in her ear "I'm right here."

They just stood there hugging for about 3 minuets.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She said quietly.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Oh…"

"….."

It was silent until she said

"Thank you for telling me." She said with a smile on her face looking at her brother.

And he just smirks and gives his sister a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the house.

_**11:45 pm**_

_I don't want to leave._

_I can't._

_I have too much stuff going for me._

_But I have no choice._

Hiei thought as tears formed in his eyes.

"Babe whats rong?" He looks over and sees Becca standing in the door way looking at him with his head in his hands.

He doesn't say any thing but she just goes over to comfort him as he cries on her shoulder

_What the hell am I doing…I can't let her see me this way_

_But I might as well as I don't have much longer here…_

About five minutes later he stops and she gets up.

"Get some sleep. And ill see you in the morning okay?" she said.

"…alright…" he said with sadness in his voice as he know he wont live to see another day.

He gives her a kiss and goes to his room and lies down and thinks to himself…

_Why?_

_**Next Morning**_

Its 11:30 and Becca is getting worried because Hiei is not up yet so she goes to check on him...

She walks in his room and she sees him lying there…but he wasent moving.

"Hiei." Becca calls his name and he dosent answer.

So she walks over to him and touches his arm. It was cold.

"Oh my god." She said as she shakes him.

"Oh my god Hiei!Hiei!." But its no use….Hiei is dead.

_**3 days later**_

No one was laughing or happy

Every one was at Beccas house.

And morning (a/n—did I spell that right?)

Even Kuwabara was sad.

Becca wouldn't even go out of her room.

"Why…Why did you leave me? WHY!" she said throwing a glass at the wall watching it chatter.

She was a mess and she hadn't sleped ever since he died or eaten.

It was now 10:45 and every one went home but Kurama stayed to make shure that Becca didn't do anything too bad to her self…

Out of sadness and hunger she had fallen asleep

And she had a dream…

She saw Hiei once more.

"_Okay listen to me Rebeka please." He said as every thing around him and she was black_

"_HIEI!" she runs to him with tears running down her face._

"_Please you can't do this to yourself. I know you and you need to get on with your life."_

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME…I LOVED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" she cries._

"_Please I didn't want to I was poison."_

"_But any way please you're not like this don't spend all your time mopping."_

"_But I can't do it with out you."_

"_Yes you can! You did it before I came around and you can do it now! Please does it for me…please?"_

_She stood there with tears running down her face and he comes over to her._

"_Please don't cry. Please." He said as he wiped her tears away._

_She takes his hands in hers and he kisses her and the he said_

"_I need to go…let me go Becca…he said softly (a/n—no not like that…I mean emotionally)_

"_I will rember you Hiei." He said softly as he disappears._

Kurama wakes up from his sleep because he heard something and he turns to the girl sleeping in her bed….smiling finely.

**YEP!**

**That's it!**

**Well I really liked this one a lot**

**Even thoa I added a few parts that wernt in my dream**

**But what ever…**

**But please review people!**

**Ill be your best friend…: D**

**--PK--**


End file.
